chaos_in_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Grüne Armee Fraktion
Die Grüne Armee Die Grüne Armee (English: The Green Army), also known as Die Grüne Armee des Europäischen Naturschutzes (English: The Green Army of European Conservation) '''is a radical environmentalist military organization founded in 2044 during the European intervention in Greece by Hans Kolp and Felizia Alt. Founded as '''Die Kolp-Alt Fraktion, the movement gained traction among the German and Austrian ecological movements and the Swiss far-left. The organisation, inspired by the former Red Army Faction and Extinction X, has embraced a form of ecological modernism and militancy, regarding the current governments of the world as a product of globalisation and capitalism, exploiting the earth for profit. Since 2049, with the death of Kolp, the movement became known as Die Grüne Armee The movement operates in most of Western Europe and Lithuania, attacking both political and civilian targets in the hope of destabilizing capitalism and globalism in Western Europe and gaining power through revolution. While the movement is primarily based around radical ecologism, small factions of the libertarian socialists exists, though currently contained to the Swiss branch of the organisation. History Die Grüne Armee has its roots in the old German Green Party and its Fundi faction, an old branch of the party rejecting traditional political methods in favour for more radical alternatives and promoting deep ecology. During the European Intervention in Greece, a fringe movement of the Fundies rejected the party and its neutrality on the issue of intervention, establishing an anti-interventionist party independent from the Green Party, known as Grassroot-Gruppe. The G-G radicalized during the period of the intervention, turning completely away from the German political scene and becoming a populist protest movement, organizing major protests and civilian disobedience campaigns during the early 2040s. The G-G experienced major political divide during late 2044, as German troops returned from Greece and the intervention being somewhat of a victory for the new Western European Union. Hans Kolp contested the old G-G leadership and its pacifist stance, adopting a militant agenda against the German government. With support from the majority of its members, Kolp was able to replace the old leadership together with his wife, Felizia Alt, establishing Die Grüne Armee in December, 2044. Under the Kolp-Alt leadership, Die Grüne Armee experienced a slight decrease in membership, with many of the old Green Party members leaving and establishing the new Green Party of Germany in 2046. The decrease in members also led to radicalization among the remaining members of the organisation, with major factions of libertarian socialists and ecological anarchists adopting militant strategies in their pursuit of ecological salvation. Kolp, while a radical ecologists, kept most of these factions outside the leadership, fearing conversion of the organisation into an ideological group instead of a purely ecological group. In 2049, Hans Kolp would be declared an outlaw by the German government under Kapp due to his involvement of the Munich bombing of 2048 and personal ties to German organized crime in the south. While attempting to flee to Austria from Germany, Kolp was intercepted by Munich police forces, leading to a fire fight near a gasstation outside Kempten. Kolp would die during the fight, lighting the station on fire as a last attempt and becoming a martyr of Die Grüne Armee. His death would allow Alt to gain power in the movement, leading to a short period of relative peace between the GA and the Kapp government.